


Steve Rogers, Captain America, Mob Boss

by Noirkatrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, LITERALLY, Mobs, mobsters attempting the straight and narrow maybe, steve rogers - Freeform, the only Irish Boss to get put on ice AND get back out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was suppose to be a 5+1 based on a friends and mine movie night. Suffice to say it so didn't happen but the premise is the same- Steve, as an Irish, worked his way up ladder pulling Bucky with him. He was frozen then unfrozen and yet somehow, still ended up in the Mob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers, Captain America, Mob Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own most of this ( although if you recognize the random references throughout it I'll give you metaphorical cookies. I'd give you real ones but I'm 2 hours from anywhere and yeah...) and if you wish to use any, please ask first! Enjoy!

1\. "So as far as we can tell, nobody recognized Rogers and those who saw the incident bought the story that he was a veteran experiencing a flashback. There was no security issues with the break out."  
" Good to know something went right today. Keep an eye out and let's hope nobody else fucks up."  
Later Fury would look back on those words and regret not making Hill double check the whole 'recognize' portion of her statement.

2\. Sloane O'Brien was a trouble maker of epic proportions according to everyone who knew her. The only daughter of Rian and Sarah O'Brien was also the only one to follow so closely in her fathers shoes. At 25 she was the youngest of 4 children and was the only blonde in a family of redheads. Sarah would always say she got her hair from her Great Aunt and her trouble making tendencies from that side of the family as well. Her Grandmother Quinn( and sister to aforementioned Great Aunt) would just laugh and agree. A lifetime of letters between her and her only sibling told the younger just how much trouble a child could be. She always swore she was never so happy of the 12 year age gap as when her sister had told her if she was a few years older, she could come and look after her son for her. This usually lead to tears since the fact was when Quinn finally arrived in Brooklyn from Ireland, her sister was dead and her nephew lost in the war. But Quinn would then say that some good came out of it, if only in the way of her Husband. Now, Grandpa Jack was the reason the family was not always on the right side of, well, the law.  
You see, long ago a young Sarah Blake married the then right hand man of the New York branch of the Chicago Irish Mob, Joseph Rogers. And when her husband died in the Great War the mob took care of her and her son. And when Steve got older he followed his daddy's footsteps and began working for the mob. After all, who looked twice at a sick little boy? And when he met Bucky, well, the old Mob Boss just shook his head and began training them and his own boy Jack to follow in his tracks. And they did. And from there on it just ran in the family. So now Rian was the Boss, his daughter the lead enforcer, and his three sons were a cop, a lawyer, and a marine respectively.   
All of this lead to Sloane hanging out in a deli in downtown New York waiting for her oldest brother across from a building that a well built man came tearing out of not seconds before. And she most certainly didn't stare in shock at said man as he was ushered back into the building. Nope, not at all. Because it's not like she just saw the spitting image of her Cousin-once- removed-Steve having a panic attack. And she did not skip out on lunch to go find out all she could about the building and the man. And she did not get several of the best hackers the mob had to fuck with SHIELD long enough to get into the building. And she didn't, no matter what anyone says to the contrary, give Captain America a heart attack, a hug, and a burner phone/ mini tablet along with a small booklet full of instructions on how to use it.   
Several weeks later found Sloane, her boyfriend/enforcer/bff Patrick, and 'Uncail Steve' have coffee in a small dive which also happened to be owned and ran by the Mob. It was here that Steve broke down and Sloane ended up calling her Grandma to come help. Along with her Grandma came her grandfather and several other older members of both the mob and her Grandma's fitness class. 2 hours later the dust settled and Quinn had introduced and reintroduced Steve to everyone. The girls from the class turned out to be either old USO girls or girls from Steve's old neighbourhood. And of course Jack, well Jack was Steve's best friend and brother. Quinn also got one of her minions to fetch a laptop and set it up. So Steve left much happier, a phone full of contacts, and a laptop filled with programs that ended in 'for dummies'. 

3\. Getting random phone calls and text messages from Steve increased over the next 8 months. Everything from " what the fuck is wrong with the bananas" (which resulted in a text back from Grandma Quinn saying 'banana plague.' And a boxed special order from a Mob owned plantation.) to "would someone explain the Super Bowl?" (Suffice to say Steve was promptly kidnapped by Patrick and taken to a boys afternoon/evening at the stadium.) and everyone's favourite, "What the fuck is with Stark and what's Galahan? Or whatever it is?" (This lead to Sloane giving her phone to one of the hackers who, along with being called Road, quickly sent through paragraph after paragraph explaining both the Stark family Drama and online role playing games.) The phone call that came shortly afterwards explained that text much better.  
"So, weapons from the blue glowy cube thing?"  
"Yes! And Stark is a…"  
"His dad ignored him and spent millions on finding you. He's allowed to be pissy. Be the bigger person."  
"But he keeps trying to get under my skin!"  
"And you gotta teach Bullies a lesson, yadda yadda. But consider this. He could be considered a victim."  
"……I don't like him."  
"You don't have to like him. Anyways, gotta go, large bastard with a chip to throw in the Atlantic. Keep me in the loop!"

Several hours later

"When I say keep me in the loop, I mean not a text that says evacuate NYC, I mean call me. I don't like watching you trying to kill yourself on the news and Grandma called you a bastaird and several other words that I'm pretending not to know."  
"Sorry, but just as I got off the phone with you when the Hulk appeared and Loki escaped and we were trying not to die?"  
"Good enough excuse I guess, so you got a plan, Stan?"  
"Am I suppose to know that one? And I have a job offer that means I'm heading for DC, and Thor's dealing with Loki and the Tesseract."  
"DC."

4\. Over the next year and a bit, unorganized crime rates dropped in the USA capital. Organized crime seemed more organized and well? It was freaking out most law enforcement officers for hundreds of miles with the exception of a Duncan O'Brien. Those in the know just laughed and smiled because what was there to say? Oh well you see, you defrosted one of the best Irish Bosses this side of anywhere and moved him to city where the old Boss wanted to retire from. So it's not like everyone made him take control of Mob there and sat back and watched. Even with mopping up SHIELDs messes, dealing with SHIELDs brand of bureaucracy, and Natasha trying to get him involved with someone or something, he still ended up running the tightest ship in North America in just under 6 months. The Mafia, other Mobs, and the Mexican Cartels all sat up and were looking over their shoulders waiting to see what this new Boss was going to do.

5\. "I need a favour."  
"Why hello Uncail! What's up? No, don't answer that. Why did I get a phone offline message at the same location as a missile strike?"  
"Because HYDRA is alive and well in SHIELD. Oh, and Bucky isn't dead. Nope, he's a brainwashed assassin."  
"…."  
"Sloane?"  
"…..give me a minute. I'm going to put you on speaker with Dad and that. You should probably patch your lieutenants in as well."  
"I'm about to. There's a plan but there's also a few kinks."  
"This is going to end in fireworks and tears isn't it."  
"Not a question?"  
"Not a question."

6\. Fury always kinda figured that organized crime organizations were soulless. But the sheer amount of helpfulness that the cops and Feds were reporting was slowly changing his mind. That, and HYDRA was almost completely eradicated in all large centres due to someone calling in favours with assorted Bosses and Dons all over the world. But it wasn't gone completely so he was off to do legwork in Europe with Romanov. But first he had to deal with Rogers. As he approached the meeting place he noticed a woman sitting on a tomb stone. A little closer and he realized she was on his tombstone and looked familiar. This assumption was blown out of the water with her first words.  
"Thought you'd be taller."  
"Do I know you?"  
"Nope! But I know you Mister I'm not dead Fury. Anyways, I'm just waiting for my boss. Evidently I'm on babysitting duty or something else boring."  
"……."  
"You know, keeping the walkers on the straight and somewhat narrow, the drugs contained as much as possible, conflicts down and that? Oh! And keeping track of an also-not-dead-and-sorely-missed Bucky. James. Solider. Whatever."  
"……."  
"Oh Uncail! I think I broke your not-dead boss!"  
Fury started slightly then jumped as the deep voice of who could only be Rogers responded. "What did you say?"  
"That I was babysitting for you! Are they really that stupid?"  
"Well, it's not like they knew yet if that's the question."  
Fury's brain finally restarted as he placed the girl in front of him. Sloane O'Brein was the daughter and lieutenant for the Irish Mob on the Eastern Seaboard. She also had more then a passing resemblance to a pre-serum Steve Rogers which meant- and his brain promptly shut down again. Wilson caught his eye and mouthed "You're taking it better then me." Before they were interrupted by Rogers. "So what did you want Director?"  
Fury shoved his shock down and resolved to yell at Hill later. "I was wondering if you boys would come with me? SHIELD might be dead but there's still work to be done."  
"Yeah, not much. HYDRA didn't make many friends among the crime lords, instead sticking to terrorist organizations. So I've cashed in bout 80 years worth of chips and need to see a few men about a dog. Also, mind getting Coulson to tell Skye that 'The Browncoats needs someone to steer Serenity.' Don't worry, it's nothing bad."  
Fury's list of questions just kept getting bigger but- "So what's your plan Wilson?"  
"Keep an eye on this idiot here."  
"Good to know someone's keeping an eye on him!" Interrupted Sloane. "Now, I don't mean to rush this any, but some people have a plane to catch and still need to grab whatever Ms. Red had for you in the bushes. I'm off, and I promise to send you updates about your boy!" She called the last part over her shoulder as she walked past Natasha's hiding place towards a large man and a bike.  
"She's right, we've got a plane to catch. Is there anything else I need to know?" Rogers asked as he pulled the file from Nat as she approached. Both Fury and Natasha were in enough shock to just shake their heads as Rogers and Wilson walked away. About 5 minutes later Hill showed up.  
"What's taking so long? You have to go soon before your covers blown."  
"Hill," Began Fury, "what do you know about Rogers and his connection to the O'Brien crime family?"  
"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> I may get around to writing a piece for Skye but that depends on time and when I get internet again to post it. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
